Although this device was primarily designed to aid golfers in improving their grip and swing performance of the club, the device can also be used for other sports and equipment that requires a hand grip. This request for patent protection highlights the golf application but the device has alternative uses in other sports as noted in the claims section.
The success of a golf swing requires having the hands in the correct position and exerting effective, balanced pressure on the grip throughout the swing of the club. The hands must function in unison to position the club behind the ball, initiate the back swing, start the downswing, make contact with the ball and complete the follow through. If the hands do not maintain sound, effective control of the club then the accuracy, direction of flight and shot distance is negatively affected, which influences the resulting score of the game.
During most golfers' grips there is a tremendous tendency for the thumb and index fingers of the golfer's dominant hand (right or left) to exert excessive clenching force during the grip to excessively control the club and ultimately the results of the swing. Excessive control by these two fingers can cause the club face aperture to be too far open or closed at the point of impact with the ball causing a push or fade of the shot.
It can also cause the wrists to stay open too long or roll over prematurely causing slicing or hooking. If these two fingers and the related muscle groups of that side of the body excessively dominates the swing, then the golfer will make inconsistent, unpredictable contact with the ball resulting in erratic, undesirable performance.
According to our search there have been no devices that have been awarded Patent protection that are similar to this device. Several patents were researched to find a similar design and these included U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,103 April, 1974 Edward J Jaques U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,326 November 1982 Ivan J. Kokes but none were found to be similar in design or function.